bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye, Jetters!
"Goodbye, Jetters!" is the fifteenth episode, airing on January 8, 2003.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis After a devastating loss against Flame Bomber of the Bomber Shitennou, White Bomber is no longer satisfied with working at the ramen shop and the Jetters. As a result from not caring about anything, Dr. Ein fires White Bomber from the Jetters. White Bomber then departs to Planet Bomber to stay with his grandmother, Momo. While staying, he begins to feel depressed and asks Momo for support. Momo then directs White Bomber to a training tower, to allow White Bomber to learn about the true meaning of what a Bomberman is. Plot After White Bomber loses against Flame Bomber, Mujoe is reinstated into the Hige Hige Bandits as the military commander. At the Shumulvault, Mujoe gives a pep talk to his followers, stating Hige Hige Bandits will no longer be interrupted by the Jetters, thanks to the Bomber Shitennou. and Shout argue.]] At the ramen shop, Shout needs help with all the customers but is distracted by remembering White Bomber's defeat. She comes in to his room and telling him to get over his loss and help rather than playing video games. Shout says he will never be like his brother, but White Bomber says he doesn't care. Shout is awestruck and she storms off. At the Jetters Base, Momo and Ein are discussing about something. Ein asks Momo if it is alright with her; Momo says "Yes." With her agreement, Ein feels pity over her and calls her "Momo-chan," though causing her to harshly yell at him not to refer her that. Later, White Bomber loses to Rui and goes for a walk. He wonders what he should do. At the Jetters Base, Dr. Ein fires White Bomber from the Jetters due to the way he is acting. Birdy takes back the badge, but Shout wants him still in the Jetters. White Bomber prepares to leave Planet Jetters to Planet Bomber, leaving behind Rui at the ramen shop. At Planet Bomber, White Bomber imagines that Momo will be furious at him. Feeling frightened, he turns around, though getting surprised when Momo is right there. She is anything but mad and invites White Bomber inside. Later at night, Momo prepares a bath and talks about the differences between lifestyles on the Planet Jetters and Planet Bomber. White Bomber cries because he doesn't know what to do. In the morning White Bomber goes and plays with his friends, but he remembers earlier when he was bored at the house. Momo offers for him to play with his friends and White Bomber asks if he doesn't have to practice. Momo asks if he quited, rubbing White Bomber's choice of leaving in his face passively. are unable to stop Mujoe and Flame Bomber.]] On a different planet, Mujoe, accompanied by Flame Bomber, steals a piggy bank. Shout, Gangu, and Bongo attempt stop them without White Bomber nor Birdy. Mujoe questions where White Bomber is and assumes he was scared away by Flame Bomber. At the gas station, Birdy and Nightly's meeting place, Nightly knows its hard for the Jetters to get along without a Bomberman. Suddenly, Birdy gets a call to help the Jetters because Flame Bomber is too strong. Flame Bomber easily wins, and Mujoe and Flamer Bomber depart. Birdy arrives too late. Shout is upset due to the Jetters unable to defeat the Hige Hige Bandits without White Bomber. At Planet Bomber, White Bomber plays baseball. He loses the ball and reminiscence back when he and Mighty were playing. White Bomber was trying to find the ball because it was his fault, but Mighty takes the blame. A little later White Bomber found the ball. Mighty asked if White Bomber liked baseball. He lectures about not giving up if he liked doing it, or if he doesn't like it that he shouldn't push himself into doing it. White Bomber stops remembering and decides to think about what he likes to do. At Planet Jetters, after the failed mission, Shout and Birdy talk. Birdy says that no matter what the case Mighty would never say anything demoralizing because he was the leader. Birdy expects Shout to do the same. Birdy also says that she should depend on him more, but Shout argues that he wasn't there to help at all this time, and Birdy laughs. Birdy says he will do better and that he will count on Shout to be a good leader. tries to find the answer.]] Back at Planet Bomber, White Bomber asks Momo what made Mighty want to become a Bomberman. Momo takes White Bomber to the training tower and explains Mighty would train to find the answer. She explains Mighty was struggling the same way White Bomber was. She asks White Bomber why he quit after only one loss; however, she tells him its his decision to make what he wants to do. Finding out it may require struggle, she tells White Bomber to struggle a bit. White Bomber decides to go to the tower, and Momo wishes him good luck. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes